Spunky Dunky
The '''Spunky Dunky '''game is a game the boys decided to play in Japan and it is the first thing they are seen doing for the sin of Pride. The rules are simple, each of the boys are to go into the toilets with a condom and have a wank and cum in their condoms, the one with the least amount of cum has to put their condom on their head with the cum still inside. Let the wank commence! The scene begins with Dainton explaining the rules, with Pritchard slowly putting his head in his hands, clearly not looking forward to this at all. After the rules are explained they all decide off camera on the order of wanking, with Pritchard going first, Dainton second, Pancho third and finally Dan last. Wanker #1: Pritchard Pritchard goes into the toilets, a camera showing his face as he explains that he's going to have 'a fucking wank'. While this happens Dan reveals he might be at a slight disadvantage as he used the Japanese toilets that jet spray water up the ass to have five wanks, so he doesn't think he'll have that much cum left to show. Saying to the camera that it hasn't seen his cum face yet Pritchard drops his trousers and gets his cock out. Outside Dainton asks if Pritchard will come out with a load of cum or a little bit, and nervously says if it is a load then they'll have to review the footage of him wanking. Pritchard is soon seen wiggling around his now cum filled condom and goes out to show the rest of the boys, Dainton laughing at the amount that's in it. Wanker #2: Dainton Next up is Dainton, smiling nervously as he enters the stalls. It's at this point Dan can hear that there's actually 'romantic' music playing in the toilets, Dainton doing an odd dance as he removes his trousers and gets his cock out. Meanwhile Pritchard decides to get one on Dainton and looks for Dainton's pint glass as he dips his cummy condom into his drink, as this happens Dan exclaims that this whole thing is wrong as he can clearly hear Dainton having a wank in the other room thanks to his headset, Dainton is next seen wanking vigorously, Dan teases Pritchard by asking why Dainton was saying his name while he wanked. As he wanks Dainton says he can't even get a hard on, outside Dan asks Pritch if he thought of any of the boys during his wank, Pritchard jokingly saying he thought of Dainton a lot, making the other two laugh. Dainton is next seen hitting the camera away, and a split second later is shown being laughed at by Pritchard who is surprised to see Dainton's condom is filled with less cum than Pritchard's was, and cheers that he wasn't going to have his condom on his head. Wanker #3: Pancho and the long wank ahead Up next was Pancho, who showed the camera his cock with pride. Outside, much to Pritchard's dismay Dan was having a wank right in front of him on the couch, thankfully he had his hand in his trousers to wank himself off. 8 mins 06 sec: Pancho is still having a wank. Dainton reveals that because of the music playing in the background he was having a very hard time wanking. 14 mins 22 sec: Dainton isn't the only one affected by the music as Pancho is still having a wank, Pancho himself saying the music was really putting him off. Because of the amount of time Pancho has been in the toilets Dainton hasn't got any choice but to send Dan in with Dainton's camera just to see if Pancho's OK. 22 mins 12 sec: While not on screen Pancho is still in the stalls trying to have a wank. Dainton realises Pritchard had dipped his condom in his pint glass, Pritch admits through laughter that he did indeed dip his condom in Daint's pint glass. 24 mins 36 sec: Pancho finally manages to cum, finishing his wank after what seemed like 100 years. Dainton doesn't take the news that his drink has been spiked with Pritchard's condom well punching Pritchard while he tries defending himself, in the stalls Pancho finally shows his condom full of cum. Telling Pritchard he shouldn't have done that Dainton asks if he did what he thinks Pritchard did. Pritchard admits to putting some cum in his glass. Wanker #4: Dan Last up was Dan, who had gone into the toilets before hand to check on Pancho. Pancho himself comes out very hot, red and sweaty, making Dainton and Pritchard laugh. 00:05 sec: Dan is shown having a wank, and is the only one of the group on film shown clearly having a wank. Dainton offers Pancho a drink and telling Pancho what Pritchard had done to his drink while smiling at the camera, Pancho is unaware he has just been given Daint's glass that Pritchard had tainted with his cum, Pancho explains that what he went through was 'a proper under pressure wank'. 00:11 sec: Dan has cummed in his condom, he gives a thumbs up to the camera before putting his cummy condom in his mouth, his facial expression changes slightly after he takes it out of his mouth and continues giving the thumbs up. Pancho begins to suspect things aren't what they seem as he asks Dainton to drink out of the glass he was given, saying he doesn't trust any of them, Dainton refuses, Pritchard takes a sip not caring, and denies that he put his cock in the drink, Pancho soon drinks out of it. Dan is seen having another wank, this time much more clearly than the last. Finally Pancho catches on that Pritch had indeed tampered with the drink, Pritchard saying he's 'just good at pulling my plonker'. Dan soon comes out with his condom, saying what he went through was an endurance test and couldn't believe how hard it was. Pritchard announces that now each of them has had a wank, as embarrassing as the whole thing has been, it's time to see who has the least amount of cum in their condoms. Aftermath All four boys lifted their condoms up, and because of Dan's jet spray powered five wanks before the challenge he had the least amount of cum in his condom and lost. Dan put the condom on and over his head and started blowing it up like a balloon, Dainton trying to get away in case it popped, which it did, leaving several specks of cum on the camera lens. Pritchard and Pancho started laughing, Dainton was shocked by the cum flying on the camera and Dan started to celebrate as he was about to go into a massive speech about being the winner, he stops almost immediately as he realises he's actually the loser and not the winner of this challenge, making all the boys laugh. Category:Mature